


Point of Contention

by opalheart12



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Anger, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalheart12/pseuds/opalheart12
Summary: Abbie catches Crane in a compromising position, forcing her to question the relationship they have and his love for her. An argument ensues.





	

“You’re a self-righteous idiot!”

  
“Self-righteous, am I? At least I don’t get all of my exercise from jumping to conclusions! The audacity--”

  
“ _Audacity_?! You’re the last person who should be saying a goddamn thing to me about fucking audacity! But since you want to talk about that, let’s talk about _your_ audacity to bring that fire headed bitch into our home and--”

  
“FOR FUCK’S SAKE, TREASURE, _NOTHING_ HAPPENED!” His nostrils flared and his face was a shocking red. His eyes shone bright with absolute conviction.

  
She glared up at him and cursed herself as angry tears sprung to her eyes. Now she would look weak to him. Immediately, his face softened and he pulled her toward him, wrapping his arms around her tightly as she cried. “On all that I love and cherish, absolutely nothing happened, my Grace.”

  
Abbie pulled away from him, her body still stiff and tight with anger and confusion. “Then why was she here? Why was she in _our_ home? In _our_ room? What else was I supposed to think seeing her throw herself at you?”

  
He sighed and let her break physical contact with him. “She knocked on the door looking as frantic as I’ve ever seen her. I thought that something was wrong. I never would have let her in if I knew that she would act the way she did.”

  
Abbie’s fingers tapped nervously against her crossed arm as her jaw remained tight, ticking ever so slightly in fury that burned through her like the strongest whiskey. “What did she do?” It was a silly question to ask and she knew it. She’d seen what happened with her own eyes.

  
“She looked as if she might fall over any second. I tried to get her to lie down on the sofa but she insisted that a bed--”

  
“ _Our_ bed?”

  
“ _A_ bed would be better. She decided to lay across it and when I turned to leave her be, she pulled my arm and yanked me on top of her. She started kissing me.” Crane, for his part, looked thoroughly distressed.

  
He knew how it must look to his dear Abbie, his beautiful goddess. He knew she must have felt rage beyond all belief and betrayal that stung deeper than any knife or bullet could. That much had been apparent from the way she dragged Katrina from their home by her hair and tossed her out onto the front lawn like the next day’s trash. He had never in all their time together seen Abbie so angry.

  
“That’s where I came in.” Her voice was a hoarse whisper as she looked everywhere, anywhere but at him. The sight of his face made her blood boil all over again.

  
“I threw her off me as you well saw. You know what happened next obviously.” Crane ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh. He felt sick. The idea that he’d even allowed himself to be put in a position that would create even a seed of suspicion that he was not devoted to Abbie made his skin crawl and his stomach swirl disgustingly. He wanted to put his head through a wall.

  
The woman in question glared back at him, uncertainty shining within. He knew that he’d fractured whatever trust she had in him. Without another word, she moved around him and stomped down the hall to their bedroom. When she came back, the entire bed set was balled up in her little arms. She opened the front door and walked to the metal trash can that sat on the curb and tossed them inside. Crane watched in disbelief as she poured lighter fluid on the bed set and tossed a match inside.

  
She came back inside without another word and passed him to head to their room. After five minutes of standing dumbfounded in the living room, he followed her only to see that she was putting a new set of sheets, pillowcases, and blankets on the bed. When she was done, she turned around to look at him as she sat on the edge of the bed.

  
The anger had melted from her eyes and was replaced instead by sadness and fear. She appeared to be bracing herself for something. “Do you want her instead of me?” Her voice cracked at the end and Ichabod Crane felt his very soul fracture into a million shards. “If she’s who you want to be with, I won’t stand in the way of--”

  
“I should like for you _not_ to finish that sentence,” he replied firmly and, if Abbie didn’t know any better, vaguely offended. “Please, don’t.”

  
She peered up at him with those big brown eyes that always made his heart molten lava and he saw that they were shining with unshed tears. “If I’m not enough--”

  
“No!” His voice came out forcefully as he dropped to his knees in front of her, both hands lacing through hers and holding them tightly on top of her thighs. “I’ll not hear it. You are _more_ than enough, my Grace. You are all I could ever dream of having in this world. You are all I could ever want and beyond anything I cosmically deserve. I need you to know that, treasure.” Crane brought Abbie’s hands to his lips and kissed them sweetly.

  
Abbie felt her heart swell, but it did nothing to distract from the feeling of absolute sadness she felt welling within her as the memory of Crane on top of Katrina fucking Van Tassel invaded her mind again. She wished she could drink bleach to get that horrible memory scrubbed from her mind.

  
“If you don’t want this... _me_ anymore...I need you to tell me now, Crane. I’ll leave this place and find somewhere else for me.” The tears spilled over and before she knew it, she was sobbing. She felt like falling through the Grand Canyon. She absolutely hated crying with a passion.

  
Crane brought his hands to the sides of Abbie’s face and slowly guided her tear-stained face to look up at his. He leaned forward and kissed her both deliberately and softly. She could feel love overflowing from the kiss and allowed a few more tears to fall as she felt Crame guiding her so that her back was now on the mattress. “There will never be anyone else, my Grace. I swear it. I should never have even allowed her inside our home. Could you ever forgive me for what I’ve done?”

  
Her hands went up to his face, her eyes searching his for any signs of a lie. “Do not ever do anything like that again as long as you live. I don’t want her anywhere near you. Promise me.”

  
He nodded nearly immediately. “Whatever you ask of me, I will do it without question. I promise.”

  
“You are mine. Promise me.” Her voice was stronger now, more firm and commanding. She took a happy satisfaction in the nearly hypnotized look that occupied his eyes.

  
“Only yours. I promise.”

  
Before he could say anything else, she pulled him down, kissing him with a passion and drive with which he’d never experienced in all their time together. He felt all of her limbs surrounding him, pulling him as close as she possibly could. He felt as if the earth had dropped from beneath him in the most pleasant way.

  
She divested him of his pants as he pulled away at his pants and flipped them over so that she was straddling him. He groaned both in pleasure and annoyance at the fire in her eyes. She was about to give him pure hell and he was more than happy to accept it. Just then she ground against him and he felt the edges of his vision blur slightly. Somehow, she’d gotten down to only the lace bra and matching underwear she’d worn under her clothes that day.

  
Abbie smirked viciously as she noticed his pupils had blown wide. There was hardly a sliver of the ocean blue that made his eyes so distinct. She reached behind her and pulled the offending bra from her body and she was finally free. His eyes traveled down to her breast and he gave a moderately feral growl as he pulled himself up to meet them. She left out a satisfied laugh as she felt his mouth and hand around her left breast and then accompanying pleasure.

  
Suddenly, she was tired of all the pointless foreplay. She just wanted him. She needed to know that she was still his and he was still hers. She allowed him to flip them over so that she was on her back again. Her skin felt like lava as he kissed his way down her body, eventually finding his way to the one spot that immediately had her calling him by his government name.

  
“Jesus Christ!” She gasped out as she felt his tongue against her.

  
He chuckled and looked up at her. “My parents did not give me that name.” His voice was smug and his eyes danced with amusement and happiness before he resumed his task. Abbie’s hands gripped the new sheets tightly, fisting them until her hands felt like they might cramp. Suddenly, she felt him lining up against her and then the feeling of being well and truly full consumed her as he moved rhythmically.

  
He pulled her up so that they were practically hugging and she swore they had never been so close before. His skin was hers and her breath was his. The air between them felt nearly electric. She snaked her arms around his torso, holding him as if she thought he might slip away any moment.

  
“Don’t leave.” She croaked out as she felt a coil tightening in her lower belly, poised to snap any moment with his continued movements.

  
He grunted a low growl and pressed a deep kiss to her lips before putting his forehead against hers. “I would never.” His thoughts suddenly grew rather existential as they both brought the other to release.

  
The universe had brought them together for a reason. They were parts of the same whole, totally incomplete without the other. Crane would never, not as long as he lived, do anything to jeopardize such a thing. As infinite as time was and as miniscule as their time on Earth was, their love was the one that mattered. It was all that mattered.

  
“Love is not a word that adequately describes the depth of my feelings for you, my Grace.” He said breathlessly as she collapsed on top of him in satisfied bliss.

  
“I’ll take whatever you can give.” Abbie replied, her voice equally reflecting how utterly taxed she felt. The day had been long and emotionally draining. All she wanted was to sleep for hours and hours in the arms of the man she loved.

  
“I am so terribly sorry for today, for making you ever question your trust in me.” His voice cracked slightly and Abbie looked up to see tears forming in his eyes. “I honestly did not think---it matters not. There is no excuse. Just know that I will do my best to make it up to you.”

  
She reached up and kissed him softly before moving to kiss as much of his face as she could. “We’ll be okay, Crane.”

  
As they fell off to sleep, he held her as tightly as he could without crushing her, making promises to all the deities he knew of that he would never stop showing Abbie how devoted he was to her.


End file.
